Do you agree with number 3?
by FanOfHumphreyAndBalto
Summary: Hi everybody! I have returned to publishing another review because Alpha and Omega 3 came out today ONLY on iTunes. So like I did for my review for number 2 I will tell the basics of the story and just a few minor spoilers. ALL major spoilers I have Censored. So when you see the movie or read this shoot me a review or PM and tell me your thoughts...I am Open to anything.


**Well Hello again ladies and gentlemen, I just got done watching Alpha and Omega 3 from iTunes and since I did a form of review for number 2, I might as well do one for number three. So this is a review NOT a story. (And I was informed that this is only available on iTunes in the states...so I guess if you are reading this NOT from the states then I have NO idea when it comes out for you and it's up to you if you want to read this...)**

Well everybody thank you for having the interest to read this...because I really don't post things...so here I go

Now, This is a review of A&O 3, so I will tell the basics of the movie and I will try my best to not reveal spoilers...for the people without iTunes you still got another 20 days of waiting...so I know the situation you are in. But other than that, If you want to know NOTHING of the movie then do NOT read below this page break.

* * *

Well, if you are reading this far you are adventurous and I like that.

Anyway, Lets start off by putting some rumors to rest.

**Rumor**:Kate is not in the movie.  
This rumor is FALSE, she is in the movie but it is more toward the end.

**Rumor**: Kate is not in the movie due to injury  
Well like I said that Kate is in the movie but she seemed just fine to me...as in I saw no injuries.

**Rumor**: Garth and Lilly are not in the movie  
This rumor is TRUE, I did NOT see any sign of Lilly or Garth in the movie at all. (Sorry Garth and Lilly fans)

**Rumor: **Is the Rouge pack led by King in the Movie?  
I am pretty sure I saw them but they were not aggressive towards the pack at all and princess is not in the movie either.

* * *

Well that's all I've got about the rumors...so lets begin with how it went. (WARNING SPOILERS APPEAR IN THIS SECTION  
I will censor some spoiled parts with question marks so I guess it could be a word puzzle for you)

In all reality I honestly think they should have just left it with number one because the sequels are not the best thing in the world.

So I think the first movie will be number one of all time.  
As for the second movie, It is now my third favorite.  
So that makes movie number three my second favorite.

Let me explain why, A&O 3 was MUCH better than number 2 in my opinion. First lets start off with the animation was better and the characters were more active and fun to watch. Especially my wolf bro Humphrey. I mean I loved him much more in here than number 2 because when Kate and the other Alphas are ?wa? on A?p?a T?a?n?, that l?av?s mainly the Omegas at the pack. So with that said you can really see Humphreys fun and loving side again.

The characters are voiced by the same people as number two.

* * *

A few more spoiler related things:  
The enemy or disliked person in the movie is one of the C?a?hs because he is a REAL jerk to his son who is not only c?m?e?i?g against Claudette but he gets pretty ?r?s?y around her also and Humphrey does NOT like that at all.

Humphrey also turns out to be a pretty a?e?o?e ?o?ch towards the pups and that gains the pups and bear and porcupine confidence.

A new pairing is revealed towards the end for you authors out there.

Like most competitions there is some c?e?t?n? involved.

Mooch is in here but no salty or shakey were seen.

There was a few funny parts in there that made me laugh.

The pups still kinda look the same than number 2.

The training that Humphrey does for the team is creative and funny.

* * *

Ok I think I told you enough, I don't want to ruin the whole movie for you...so lets move onto the rating and review.

**Pros**:

All in all this was a good movie, and better than number 2.

The animation was better than number two as well.

The story line worked pretty good and ran smoothly.

**Cons**:

This movie did literally have me say out loud to my laptop "Is that seriously it?!"  
So yes this movie is again short but not only that, I feel as if it was rushed.

Animation was good but there are some parts when the gang is training and their running is faster then the ground moving...Almost like running in place but they weren't.

I won't say what, but there were a few parts that made me cringe

As much as we want it the main characters from number 1 may never voice their own characters again.  
So yes, the sort of cheapo actors voice the main characters again.

* * *

So I think that is all I've got...Oh the ratings duh...

Animation quality: 4 out of 5 stars

Story line: 4.3 out of 5 stars

Characters in play and voicing: 3.9 out of 5 stars

Overall: 4 out of 5 stars

So ALL together:

A&O: 5 out of 5 stars  
A&O 2: 3.7 out of 5 stars  
A&O 3: 4 out of 5 stars

So yes I liked this much better than the second one even is some mains characters were missing...but I still liked it.

* * *

So there you have it...I'm all done here. So what did you think, agree or disagree with me? It all up to you if you made it this far...and like the title says, Would you agree with number 3?

**Well I am FanOfHumphreyAndBalto and I am a reviewer and kind of critic on here who reviews and rates stories (according to my profile) so if you want to talk or ask me questions just leave a PM. It has been a privilege to stay up and buy and watch A&O 3 and be the first to review it on here. So yeah it's now available on iTunes for renting or buying. SO I suggest if you hated number 2 but want to see number 3...rent it. If not I got the SD version for $10, Or you can get HD for $15. Don't have iTunes? Well you have some waiting to do. But other than that have a great and wonderful day/night and I'm checking out of publishing things until A&O 4 comes out near Halloween.**

**Bye everybody and please take care of yourself.**

**-FanOfHumphreyAndBalto **


End file.
